Erdan
by wolflover111
Summary: Erdan is a lone wolf whose family was killed. That day he vowed to become a kung fu master and avenge his villages death. meeting unexpected friends on the way.  Rated T for chapters that may be later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

AN This is my first story. All comments welcome.

DISCLAIMER I own nothing

Chapter 1

Erdan looked towards his old home. Tears filled his eyes. They were gone. Ripped from the world like they were nothing. A soft breeze caressed his grey fur making him shiver. He placed his arms around himself softly- trying to comfort the sorrow filling his heart.

A wind chime sounded from the burnt remains of his home.

That enchanting sound caused a panging to run through his soul- that sound reminded him of his mother, bringing memories to flood through his mind.

Swiftly Erdan turned to face away from his home, his life for the past 13 years. Knowing he couldn't stay he turned and left. His home unsalvageable from last nights massacre. He carried all the worldly goods he possessed that he had salvaged from this morning which was a tiny proportion of what his family used to own.

Vivid images of the night before filtered through his mind. The town had burned no one was spared… not even the children.

Blood splattered the exit of the town making Erdan cringe. Erdan contemplated how he had survived. His village had no fighters or worriers. Simply they never had needed them. His pack was in the Chinese hills. They were peaceful folk. No wars or scraps with near towns or savages had ever occurred.

Of course, until last night. Erdan had only survived because of his interest in Kung fu he would happily train on his own or read scrolls all day. Most of his village thought this was bizarre but never questioned him on it.

His packs were killed by a group of savage mountain cats who showed no mercy towards them Killing men women and children with no had hidden. He was found by a mountain cat just older than him. But something made the mountain cat stop. Regret. The mountain cat left telling the other cats that it was clear. He couldn't understand why it had stopped but he was grateful and ashamed. Ashamed he was too scared to help his family, his friends.

That day he swore he would become a kung fu master he wouldn't stop until he killed those who killed his parents.

So he began the long trek towards Gonmen city.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I don't own anything

Chapter 2

The boss wolf stood with a posture telling others around him not to get to close or to question him. He regretted his choices. He always wished he had never joined shen.

'Damn peacock' he muttered under his voice.

Hoping he hadn't been over heard by his other wolf allies.

He heard a young voice shout in pain. He ignored it. Honestly, he wasn't in the mood at the moment.

He heard a snigger from an alleyway close to him. It was one of his wolf allies.

He turned the corner to find three of his wolves kicking the shit out of a much younger wolf wearing tattered clothing and a look of shear terror on his face.

"What are you doing" asked the boss wolf with an authorative and angry tone to his voice.

The wolves looked to him and walked back to their posts muttering complaints and half hearted apologies to their leader.

The child looked up at the one eyed wolf in gratitude.

'Sorry about those idiots' said the one eyed wolf directly to the youngster.

'No, thank you for saving me.' Said Erdan.

'No problem' said the wolf with a slight smile.

'I haven't seen you around here before. Who are you?'

'My name is Erdan; I came here after my parents were… murdered. I have nowhere to live'. He answered with a sad tone.

Feeling sorry for the child he told him something he would never expect to utter from his mouth.

'You can stay with me'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own anything.

Thank you for reviewing ComradeGoonie it was realy appreciated

'What' said Erdan in complete astonishment.

'Yeah…You can stay with me'

'Really' Erdan uttered in shock

'Yeah, I'm not in much so it would be ok… I suppose if you want to.'

Yes said Erdan excitedly.

'I will show you where I live than' the wolf boss said leading them down a few streets towards his home.

Here you go he said letting the boy in. He was as astonished as the boy. Why had he been so kind? Him being a military leader and all. Being honest he felt happy about what he had just done. He had done something kind in a sea of wrongs. At least it was a start. He showed the boy where to sleep and where his food was and what he could have.

The boy thanked him.

He turned to the door but the boy stopped him with a question.

'Wait what's your name'

'Oh… you can call me yu.' he answered with a smile after shutting the door.

Erdan sat in his room and meditated. He eventually got up and practiced his kung fu for many hours before falling into a deep dark sleep.

He was awoken by a very tired looking Yu who asked him to come down for dinner.

They began to eat as Yu asked him a question.

'So what brought you to Gonmen city?' He asked with concern.

'I don't know really,' he admitted. 'I thought because of its size it would be easy enough to find a job' he answered shakily.

'That will be hard at your age but you can live hear for as long as you like. It would be nice to have someone around who could help with jobs.' He was surprised by his sudden burst of his usual emotionless mask.

Erdan was astounded by yu's kindness. He uttered a thank you and began to wash the dishes.

'I have to leave I have a late shift tonight.' Yu said with a sad look in his eyes which Erdan didn't question. They uttered their goodbyes as yu left.

after Erdan had finished the dishes he began to do some kung fu training. he was annoyed at how those rouge wolves had beeten him.

After a few hours he decided it was late and fell into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Cat burst into the small room which concealed Erdan and his parents. He watched in horror as his mother reached for a sword that hung across the wall only to be stabbed through the back. blood poured from the wound ,in river like flows, she screamed out in excruciating pain as the sword fully inpailed her blood covering most of her fur.

A younger mountain cat look at the sight in pure horror. his eyes showed hate for what his maser had done.

Erdan's father charged towards the the cat who had killed his lover but was grabbed by a larger cat.

He struggled but couldn't release himself before the large cat scraped his clause across his throat. slitting the main artery.

All Erdan could do was watch as his mother and father were slaughtered. He had watched it all through the gap in the cupboard he hid in. All of the cats left the room except two. The young cat and his master. The master began to leave but before he did he ordered the young cat to check the cuboard Erdan was concealed in. It was only the young cat and Erdan left in the room now.

Fear filled Erdan. He started to cry. The cat heard this and growled. The young cat opened the cupboard to find Erdan whimpering in the corner. The cats eyes filled with empathy. The cat stood still for a while turned and shut the cupboard.

'Get out soon they will probably burn the house down' said the cat in a sad voice.

He walked out of the room to find a massive cat staring into his eyes. The cat eased his fist and began to bring it down.

Erdan woke with a scream. He was panting and crying loudly.

Yu walked into the room a worried look on his face.

'Whats wrong' he asked.

Erdan couldn't answer and just kept crying.

Yu knelt next to him and hugged him.

It was a tense hug but a hug none the less.

Erdan reminded Yu of his son. Yu knew what it was like to see you're family being pulled away. His son was killed a few years back so was his wife.

Erdan cried on Yu's shoulder making Yu tense even more. He had never been able to be emotional since his families death.

Yu laid Erdan down and walked out of the room to get him something to drink.

He poured some water into a cup and reentered Erdans room He smiled when he saw Erdan in a deep sleep. He placed the water by his bedside and quietly walked out.

getting into bed he thought about his family. When he was happy. Before The fire had killed them, before the panda warriors had killed murdered them.

He decided to get some sleep before having to work another day with the most heartless creature around Shen. Weirdly that wasn't what he was annoyed about. it was that He Yu had followed Shen and did what he could to help the peacock to his goals. Cowardice was his life now, he was a coward.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Erdan woke in his bed. It was quite late in the morning about 10 am. He lay on his bed for a while longer. he guessed that yu had gone to work but just in case he didn't want to disturb him. He sighed and thought about the night before. Yu was a great friend to him. He was like a father.

Silently Erdan crept out of his room. Yu wasn't there; he must have gone to work. He walked into the kitchen and got himself a drink.

A deafening blast ran through the silent morning air, making Erdan jump. He cried out and turned round to find nothing- the air was still again. Erdan found that deaply disturbing. Although he decided to ignore it.

He got a drink of water and went back upstairs.

A few months later...

Erdan woke to a dark foggy morning. He got up and got dressed. Erdan hadn't gone out much; he usually stayed inside or trained in the small garden of the house. Yu had told Erdan about the fights and attacks against a peacock called Shen. Something about Yu's story disturbed him though, seeing something in Yu's eyes told him he was withholding something.

Yu had advised Yu to stay in the house or close to it. He took that advice and never went out other than to buy some food or to go into the garden and meditate or train (which was Usually daily).

He had heard a lot of shots lately and he didn't want to risk any bad situations.

He didn't do much that day other than meditate and train.

And the hours crept by slowly until it was about 10 pm. Erdan hadn't noticed how dark and cold the night had become and went inside to make himself some tea.

while making himself some soup he began to hear a slight creaking sound coming from across the city. he decided to ignore it until it became a deafening crumble. the ground shook slightly as Erdan made his way to the window to see what was going on. Shock filled his eyes as he witnessed Gongmen palace falling. a massive thud filled the tense area as the whole tower hit the floor. Erdan fell as the earth shuddered under the impact.

The shudders subsided and Erdan got up, Brushing himself off.

Erdan looked out of the window once more and realised that he had left the cooker on. He turned it off and ate the food he had cooked quickly.

Later that night...

Yu walked slowly towards Gongmen prison. The furious five had been captured earlier that night- the panda was presumed dead. But Yu didn't care anymore it was a bittersweet victory. It meant nobody could stop Shen but it also meant that no more of his pack would die which he was happy about.

The wolf walked to the door of the prison and opening it. wolves scurried around the security tight cells, Which were spaced apart widely.

He walked past each individual cell.

He heard a mutter from the cell he was passing.

''You're monsters'' Tigress said.

Yu breathed out slowly.

'Really... are we really the monsters.'

''Of course you are'' said Tigress arrogantly.

''How are we monsters. We chose life over death.''

''And what do you mean by that?'' Tigress asked confusedly.

''What do you think Shen would do if we disobeyed him or if we rebelled? He would slaughter us. He would kill our families. Would you risk all of that.''

Tigress didn't answer.

''So don't go around calling us monsters.'' He said while walking away from the cell.

Tigress was shocked; she felt something that wasn't quite empathy but she almost felt sorry for the wolf-only almost.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Instantly Tigresses slight compassion burnt away to a fiery hate for Shen she really wanted to kill him.

Erdan sat at the small table. He worried about Yu. The door creaked open and a tired looking Yu walked in. concern was present on his face mixed with slight confusion.

'what's wrong?' he asked, concernedly.

'well you said you worked near Gongmen palace and considering it just fell down I guess I was worried about you' Erdan answered.

'you should have gone to bed, I'm fine,' He sighed.

oh... ok well good night then. Erdan sighed.

walking to his room lying on his bed he fell asleep.

3 days later

For the past few days Erdan hadn't really seen Yu; Yu had been at work late for the past few days. Largely Erdan was missing his company. Yu was a father to him and he cared a great deal about him.

Small creaks filtered through the house as Yu entered the house.

Erdan went to him and gave him a warm smile.

'How was work' he asked; still not knowing what Yu did for a living.

'It was... ok I suppose' He answered with a hint of sadness to his voice.

'Hay whats wrong?' Erdan asked full of concern.

'I... err... might not be here for a while' he answered with a sadder tone to his voice.

'wait! what do you mean?' he almost shouted.

'I have a work thing,' he muttered. 'I'm not shore how long I will be gone.' he answered.

'what kind of work thing' erdan pried.

'Look I don't know but I know I have to go' He lied. 'So how is your kung fu coming' He asked desperately trying to change the subject.

Erdan took the hint and sighed.

'It's fine.' He answered half heartidly.

Swiftly Yu went to his room and grabbed a pre packed bag. Erdan had not moved from his standing position close to the door. Yu sighed; knowing that This could be the last time they would see each other. Yu faced him for a second seeing the annoyed look playing on his lips.

Erdan didn't expect what happened next, Yu pulled him into a hug. It wasn't tense like last time. It was a full hug. Erdan fell into the sudden pout of affection and hugged back.

'Goodbye Erdan' Yu said slowly and full of fatherly affection (confusing Erdan).

'Goodbye' Erdan said with the the same amount of affection.

As Yu left Erdan couldn't help but wonder about the sudden amount of love he had just received. Knowing Yu wasn't the most affectionate guy in the world and he new that he wasn't one to display emotions clearly.

Over the next few hours he heard flurries of shots wring out through the nervous night sky. Erdan didn't dare leave the house remembering the countless warnings Yu had given to him not to go out when he heard shots. Well he wasn't really planning to.

Yu's point of view...

Yu stood at the front of the boat watching the furious five draw ever closer beating at his men. Yu new then the battle was lost. The prophecy was right. Shen would die to the panda. Sadness filled Yu's heart as he saw his warriors being killed. Shen screamed to him to light the cannon.

'No,' Yu muttered; knowing that if he fired the cannon It would kill many of his comrades.

'What?' Shen asked completely shocked.

'No' Yu said more loudly.

Shen plunged a knife into his stomach. He muttered into the wolfs ear before he blacked out: 'You fool, do you know who really killed your family? I did! I only told you it was those panda's because it would help me! I just wanted you and your pack as expendable pawns.'

Yu would have gasped but he couldn't move let alone talk. He tried to reach out and stop Shen but could only let out a feeble no. The last Thing Yu saw was Shen's claw scrape against the lighter and a fiery explosion before he fell into a deep cold darkness.

4 days later.

Erdan sat at the table; feeling extremely drowsy. It was about 12pm and Erdan had just finished doing some training. He was missing Yu already. Who new how long he would be gone for? Erdan sighed; he really needed to stop training so late.

A small dropping sound made him jump. Who would be posting mail at this time of night. He walked to the door and picked up the small envelope; it was obviously Yu's handwriting. Relief flooded over him as he tore the letter open and started to read it. His face changed from relief to shock, then to complete and total sadness. He leaned against The wall and slid down to his knees and began to cry silently.

Dear Erdan,

I'm sorry I should have told you the truth. I don't quite know how to say this but I've done many wrongs in my life. I joined Shen's army after my wife and child and many of my pack were killed by panda's. I wanted revenge so badly It blinded me into doing things no sane person would do. I've killed and tormented people out of loyalty to a war crazed peacock and hate for life after my family and friends were slaughtered.

In doing so I dragged my pack behind me,I turned them spiteful, I turned them into something they were not.

Until I met you.

You were my salvation. You reminded me so much of me when I was young and you reminded me of my son. That might be why I took you in. You made my life worth living. You were so nice to me and you didn't judge me.

Im sorry but if you are reading this i am dead and Shen is defeated. I would not advise you to stay here. The people here hate wolves and now that Shen is gone you will be ridiculed for something you hardly new about. You don't deserve that. You deserved better, better than me. There is a town called The valley of peace. You should go there. It is were the furious five and dragon warrior live the best Kung fu warriors in all of China ,supposedly. I fought them and when I did I knew, I just knew I had picked the wrong side in this war. If I had been less of a coward maybe I could have been on the right side. I know you can be on the good side. I've seen how good you are at fighting. I think they would be happy to have someone as good as you. You have a strong will and you deserve a lot.

Goodbye Erdan. Thank you.


End file.
